The Elejah Theory
by koreyobey
Summary: (I couldn't think of a title hehe) What if Elijah and Elena had a real connection? Starts in 4x18 (Rated M just in case. Although writing sex makes me uncomfortable i'll try) Elena/Elijah, Caroline/Klaus, Damon/Katherine, Rebekah/Stefan, Kol/Oc, Bonnie/Jeremy
1. Goodbye Katherine

**Elena POV**

I leant against the wall listening as Elijah talked on the phone. Who does he think he is? Using me as leverage. I have half a mind to slap him and snap his pretty little neck. Originals think they're all that huh. Why the hell does he care about Katherine anyway? I heard him stop talking, finally, and he was stood next to me.

"You're both idiots." I said turning away from him and walking. "Excuse me" ohh did I offend him? "Ugh, what happened to you Elijah?" I turned to him "I mean, I thought you were supposed to be a man of honour. And yet you've been hooking up with Katherine this entire time?" "Well I suppose this man of honour always shared a connection with Katherine." A connection? HA!

He turned slightly looking at the ground. "She contacted me.." He looked forward again "..when she learned about the cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another." Ha of course. "Oh mutual use" I said in an amused tone while he mhmed me. "Please. You fell for her trap just like every other one of those idiots." He smiled slightly. "You underestimate me Elena." He turned to me and started walking over. "I know who she is. I know what she's done." I turned to look right at him.

"And you think she's changed?" Unbelievable. "She's playing you. She lied to you Elijah." "She didn't lie to me about your transformation." Transformation? What am I? A transformer?

**Elijah POV**

"She didn't lie to me about your transformation." I said not letting myself believe Elena. She stared at me with a frown on her face. She was unusually quiet. We stood like that until I stepped closer examining her. "You're not just a vampire though are you?" There was something more. I could tell just by looking at her. She just shrugged at me. I looked at ground with my eyes. "There's something else, you're" I shook my head looking at her again, trying to figure out what it was. "You're not yourself." She looked at me unphased by my words. Realization dawned on me.

"You've abandoned your emotions. Why?" "My brothers dead." That was really unexpected. "Your girlfriend killed him." Now that was worse. It was like a tear in my chest. I quickly stopped thinking about the hurt. I couldn't let it back in. I felt some sort of sorrow for the emotionless girl in front of me. She eyed me carefully before picking up on one fact. "You didn't know?" I looked at her for like the 100th time today. She gave a small laugh. "Of course you didn't." "She lied." "I hate to say I told you so but... Duh." Smart ass.

**Elena POV**

He smiled a little when I said that. Of course he can't resist my comments. I leant against the wall again and smirked. "I told you she is a conniving little bitch. You're stupid to even try to do anything." "Elena. I would really hate myself for hurting you but if you don't be quiet I will kill you." I smirked at him and shook my head. "No Elijah you won't. You may not show it but you care for me. You may not like it but the feelings you have for me are there and real."

He stood speechless. Wow I actually made him speechless how wonderful. "Great some peace and quiet." I walked over to him slowly eyeing him carefully. He looked so fragile even though he wasn't anywhere near it. I thought about him and Katherine and felt something in my chest. Jealousy? No. No emotions Elena. Do not let him get to you and your emotions. Walls up!

It was like a battle with myself. I shook my head and pinned him against the wall. His eyes looked in mine like they were staring in to my soul. I would not allow him to turn my emotions on. Suddenly everything went dark.

**Elijah POV**

She pinned me against the wall and I stared in to her eyes trying to find some emotion. There it is. It flashed through her eyes before she pushed it back. The next thing I knew she was laid on the ground with Katherine in her place. Two people with no emotions in one day? Unbelievable. I also had to confront her about her lack of information regarding Jeremy.

I leant down to Elena's body scanning it before pressing my fingers to my chin and thinking. "Oh come on she could use a nap. It must be exhausting trying to be me." Katherine had an amused tone in her voice. I did not find any of this amusing. "You killed Jeremy Gilbert." I heard the sound of her feet stop. She sighed and I waited for her response. "Yes Elijah. I... killed Jeremy Gilbert." I was surprised that she actually admitted it,

I looked down at Elena again. "A bomb shell she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic since she supposedly doesn't care about anything." "Well I care." "you.." I got to my feet while speaking "..honestly feel nothing for this girl. A girl fated to live the same life that you've endured." My hand was reached out pointing to Elena. "And now you've just taken away the last of her family just as yours was taken away from you."

Katherine looked speechless. That's a first. "Why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" I walked around her. "Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I needed to do to survive." I could hear her following me and I turned to her sharply. "Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" "Don't." She started pointing to Elena. "let sweet little Elena get to you. She hates me. She wants you to turn against me and convince you that I can't be trusted." _You don't need any help there Katrina. _I thought to myself. "I asked you a question." "No!" I stared at her intently.

Her head shook at me. "Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You're giving me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you" He hand came in contact with my cheek and I just turned my head to the ground feeling really doubtful. "Elijah.." I moved my head away from her hand and she pulled it away slowly. "You don't believe me." I turned my head to her. "I want too. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you but how can I when at every turn you give me reason to doubt you. I don't know you." I chuckled before turning away. "I don't know if I ever will." I walked. She ran up to me grabbing my arm and causing me to turn to her. "Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I-I-I can't make the deal without you." I looked away from her. "Goodbye Katherine." I walked away.


	2. Hello Emotions and Familiar Face

**Elena POV**

I was on my way back to Mystic Falls with Damon and Stefan. Ugh just what I wanted. How could Elijah just leave me there like that? Katherine could have easily killed me in the state I was in. Both Salvatores must have noticed how I was being awkwardly silent as Stefan suddenly turned to me. "Something on your mind Elena?" "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Stefan." I spat turning to look out the window.

When we finally arrived at the boarding house I got out the car and left them. "Elena where are you going?!" I could hear Damon talking to me. I don't care though. One thing is on my mind and I have to get rid of it. I rushed over to the Mikaelson mansion and knocked quite loudly. The door opened and of course he was stood there.

"Elena. What a surprise." "Klaus." "No emotions I see." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "I'm here to see Elijah." "Go to his room. I'll send him up when he gets here." I nodded before walking inside and up the stairs. The place was as beautiful as I remembered.

I was laid on his bed thinking about what I was doing. I could feel my emotions returning because of this one guy. How can one guy get every emotion in your body to return? As if on cue he walked in the room and looked at me quite surprised.

**Elijah POV**

I walked inside the house with Rebekah and noticed Klaus painting as usual. "Elijah you have a guest in your room." He said smirking at me. I eyed him confused before advancing towards my room carefully. I slowly walked in and saw Elena laid on my bed which was a real big surprise. She turned to look at me and sat up quickly. "Elijah.." She could barely get her words out.

"Elena. What do I owe this visit?" She got up and began to pace. What was it with people and pacing these days? "I have something important I wanted to tell you and I don't know how you'll react." Was it bad news?

I gestured for her to start talking. "Alright so since the kiss at the gazebo i've been having these strange feelings. I keep feeling these pangs of emotion which I don't want. My emotions should be off. I don't want to feel this jealousy everytime I think that it should have been Katherine you were kissing and not me." He outburst took me by surprise. "It's okay Elena. Your emotions are returning. Focus on _one_ so you are not pressured by all your emotions at once."

She nodded at me before closing her eyes. I could tell by her face that she was concentrating on one emotion. I expect it to be her love for the Salvatore brothers.

**Elena POV**

I focused on one emotion like Elijah had said. Anger. Anger towards Katherine. I started to think off all the bad things she has done. Played with Damon and Stefan. Killed Jeremy. Messed with my life. Pretended to be me. Ruined everything. Hurt Elijah. I opened my eyes. I couldn't feel anything but anger. Elijah was looking at me expectantly.

"It worked." He looked relieved. "I focused all my attention on one emotion. _Anger._" He was clearly not expecting that. "Well that's kind of unexpected. I expected you to choose love or happiness." I shrugged. "I will kill Katherine Pierce." Before he could stop me I flashed out and began my search for Katherine.

I called Damon. "Hello Elena." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Where's Katherine Damon?" "Hm and why are you looking for her?" "I have to give her some thanks for snapping my neck." "She's.." "Right behind you." I turned to face Katherine and hung up my phone. "Great that will keep this short. I am here to kill you Katherine." Katherine laughed. "I'm over 500 years old. I'd love to see you try." With that the fight started.

I could feel her gripping my heart but my eyes did not show her any emotion. I will not give her the satisfaction. "How does it feel to die by my hand Elena?" I smirked then shoved the cure in her mouth. I pushed her cheeks against it and heard the crack of the glass.

She let go of my heart and fell down next to me. I looked at her and smirked "I'd wish you a nice human life but you're not even getting that." I spat before dialling a number. "Bonnie tell Silas he can have the cure. Also I need a favour. Meet me in the school please." "Thanks Elena and okay i'll meet you there" I hung up and made my way to the school.

I thought Elijah would be freaking out looking for me which made me chuckle to myself. I leant against the lockers waiting for Bonnie and I didn't have to wait long because the witch soon came walking through the doors. "Elena what can I help you with?" "I need you to drop the veil and bring Kol back." "You want me to bring that murderous vampire back? No way." "Please Bonnie. Elijah helped me in so many ways he even helped me get my emotions back. I'm so sorry for trying to kill you Bonnie honestly. Anyway I have to do something for Elijah and if I can get his brother back then I will." Bonnie looked at me and I knew she wasn't happy about it at all. "Alright Elena i'll try." I smiled and hugged her "Thank you."

I sat against the lockers waiting for Bonnie to drop the veil. "Well Darling. Isn't this a surprise." I turned my head to see Kol walking towards me. "Kol." "Greetings from the dead." "Greetings from the undead." "Are you ready to die Darling?" "I am dead Kol. Undead. But that doesn't matter. I'm bringing you back from the dead." "Well this is a turn of events. What made you want to do that love?" "Elijah has helped me through some of my worst times now i'm getting his brother back."

By the time it was all over I had Kol and Jeremy next to me living and breathing. I felt happy that I was able to hug Jeremy again and not worry about him fading away. "Hello Mate." Kol said turning to Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him curiously in a defensive stance. "Come on mate. I won't kill you. I'll let it go that you killed me and you wont do it again sound good?" I looked at Jeremy who nodded at Kol. "Alright. I wont kill you and you wont kill any of mine and Elena's friends." Jeremy reached his hand out for Kol who accepted it. "Deal. How about some baseball mate?" I glared at Kol. "Kidding Kidding. I see you're still touchy about our little meeting with the bat." I rolled my eyes. What an ass.

**Elijah POV**

I was on edge. Elena was in anger mode and Katrina was her target. Elena could end up killed. Katrina is over 500 years old. I heard a car pull up outside and flashed to the door opening it. I could see 2 figures advancing towards me but the lights from the car were too bright that they were just black figures. When they finally came in to view I gasped at who stood before me.

"Kol?" "Hello brother." "Did Bonnie drop the veil?" "She did but Elena got her to bring me back as well." I looked at Elena quite surprised. Kol walked past me in to the house while I stood looking at Elena. "You've done so much for me Elijah that I wanted to do something for you." I was grateful for it. She smiled at me then got back in her car and left. I just watched her leave. Why didn't I stop her? I sighed and walked back inside. I'd talk to her again soon.

I did not know the next day I would be leaving. I didn't say goodbye or anything to her. I wanted too but I had to leave quite early and I did. I felt bad for it and I don't know when i'll be able to see her again.

**Elena POV**

It had been a year since I last saw Elijah. I'm living with Caroline right now. Everyone else had already moved on with their lives. Stefan had moved to New Orleans for Rebekah. That was weird but I respected what he wanted and we said our goodbyes. Damon was off drinking and having meaningless sex. It made me shiver as the thought. It was wrong but it's his choice. Bonnie and Jeremy had moved closer to where Bonnie was attending college. I was happy that Jeremy had found someone that makes him happy. Silas was still alive with Amara and they weren't killing everyone in Mystic Falls. Thankfully. Matt had moved away from Mystic Falls. He was tired of all the supernatural things so he moved. It was just me and Caroline but even we were leaving. We were going to New Orleans. She had some feelings to sort out with Klaus while I had something to sort out with Elijah. I was excited to see him again after so long. I hope he will be happy to see me.

Caroline had called Klaus to tell him about our visit and he was quick to invite us to live there. "Make sure he doesn't tell anyone Caroline. I want to be a surprise." Caroline nodded. "Do not tell anyone Klaus" "I heard what she said and I will keep it a secret. See you in a few hours love." Caroline hung up and chewed on her lip. She was nervous about facing him after so long. I turned the radio up and she smiled before singing along as did I.

Caroline pulled up to the big mansion. It was really white. We got out and grabbed our bags but when we turned around we almost screamed. Klaus was behind me and Elijah was behind Caroline. They exchanged glances. "Wrong one brother." They then switched places making us scream. "Stop doing that! Besides since when do I have blonde hair? Seriously guys." Elijah smirked and shrugged. "I thought we said not to tell anyone Klaus." I said unamused. "He overheard the conversation." "Sorry Elena but I do have vampire hearing and I can't help but to hear everything" I rolled my eyes and walked inside. _Get ready for the worst and best time of your life _I thought to myself.


	3. New Orleans

**Elena POV**

I unpacked all my stuff in the room I was assigned. It's like a damn prison when I use the word 'assigned' which makes me feel trapped. I know i'm not trapped, well I hope not. I want to explore New Orleans with Caroline.

I got changed in to a tank top with a bunny on it. I would never wear this in public because of the bunny but I love wearing it for bed. I also put some striped shorts on before turning the light of and flashing to my bed. I laid under the covers and closed my eyes till I felt sleep consume me.

When I woke, I could hear the birds tweeting happily. I found out that birds tweet when they wake up because they're still alive. It's to let other birds know that they are in fact alive. It brought a smile to my face that they celebrated being alive.

The curtains blew a little letting the sun rest on my face. It was bright and it made the whole room light up. I never really had chance to check the room out. I got out of the bed thinking _No time like the present _and just took in my surroundings.

My hand glided over the head rest of the bed carefully. It was mahogany and was quite new. It had some red curtains that could be pulled around it for those alone moments and the ropes were a bright gold colour. The walls were a dark kind of red with brown at the bottom and the floors were a dark blue carpet. In the corner there was a set of draws made out of wood. The room had it's own bathroom _Thankfully _and a walk in closet. Plenty of room for clothes and shoes and more shoes. There were a few paintings hanging on the walls which really made the room better. They were beautiful and some may have been painted by Klaus. They were just extravagant and they really lit up the room.

I sighed happily before stepping out my room and walking towards Carolines room. I couldn't remember what room was hers exactly but I did recall it being near the end. I forgot which end but oh well. I walked through one of the doors and my eyes widened.

**Klaus POV**

Seeing Caroline arrive here made my stone cold heart swell. I wasn't suppose to feel anything towards anyone but she brought out the best in me. I was painting in my room when the door opened. I hoped it was Caroline but then I turned around and was disappointed. It was shown because they spoke. "Well I can tell you're happy to see me." "Well I did not expect you to come barging in to my room Elena." "I was looking for Carolines room and I stumbled on yours instead."

Elena walked over to what I had been painting. "That's nice. What is it?" "A painting" I replied with a small smirk on my face. "Well duh. I meant a painting of what" "From my balcony, I saw the most amazing sunset so I decided to paint it" "Well it's beautiful" She nodded at me before leaving. Did she just compliment me? It was.. Odd but it was nice to be complimented on my skill.

**Elena POV**

That was weirdly alright. I'm not the biggest fan of Klaus but I guess he has his moments and that painting was beautiful. I walked in to the next door and almost screamed in joy when I saw Caroline brushing her hair. Right door! Yay.

"Hey care!" I greeted happily and skipped over to her. "Hey Elena! Ready for some shopping?" "Um YEAH. I can't wait to check out the stores and the cultures of New Orleans" Caroline giggled and nodded "Me too. I hope Klaus doesn't stop us. Apparently he is in the middle of a war with some vampire who thinks he's all that" I laughed "Well i'd like to see him take us" "Were not that tough Elena."

"Hey we may not be tough but we have two bad ass originals on our side." "Fair point besides it's not like Marcel knows we are connected to Klaus and Elijah" "Exactly. Lets shop till we.. Have to come back." Caroline laughed "Yeah since we can't drop" I held my arm out for her to link with. We linked arms and walked out the room. I can't wait to shop!

**Caroline POV**

I walked around with Elena. There were so many shops and pretty things that I almost squealed. I held it in because squealing would earn me a lot of weird looks from people passing by. There was a dress in a store window that caught my eye. I walked over to it admiring it's beauty with Elena trailing after me.

It was a black dress which looked as if it would flow to my knees. It had a dark red lace around the waist and had some glitter around the chest area. It looked as if it would twirl around with you or blow in the wind.

"It's beautiful. Why not get it Care?" I turned to Elena. "It's not for me besides when would I ever wear it?" "Well lets say I convince Klaus and Elijah to take us to a party, then you would wear it." I thought for a moment then smirked. "Alright i'm convinced. You better take a look at dresses too Lena." She rolled her eyes and we both went wandering around the store.

We tried different dresses just for the hell of it. There were short ones, longs ones and way too short ones. Elena tripped over a long one and face planted the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune. I ended up buying the dress I admired from the window while Elena bought a blue dress which reminded me of Damon's eyes. Weird.

We bought some shoes to match our new dresses then headed of back to the mansion. First we would hide them then Elena would use her charm to convince Elijah while I convinced Klaus. It was going to be fun.


	4. Party Time

**Elena POV**

I shook my head letting my hair ruffle about and look puffier. I then put on my best pout and puppy dog eyes before walking in to Elijahs room. He was sat in a chair in the corner reading a book. He must have heard me come in because he closed his book and set it down.

"Elena, what can I do for you?" I walked over trying not to smile. "I want to go to a party 'Lijah" He raised an eyebrow at me. "That's out of the question Elena. It's a little too dangerous for that." "Come on pweaseee?" I could tell he was trying not to give in. I could see him giving in but he didn't. He shook his head and flashed out leaving me to huff in disappointment.

**Caroline POV**

I hoped that convincing Klaus would not take much. I walked in to his study to see him painting. I walked over and sat on his desk before looking straight at him. "So me and Elena want to go to a party and we want you and Elijah to take us since it's apparently dangerous." "Sorry love. It's too dangerous so no"

I looked at him darkly. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you" He smirked at me. "Very well. I'll let Elijah know to put his best suit on" I smirked at him and got up "Great. Cya soon" I walked out after that feeling proud of myself. I didn't cave or anything go me! I wonder if Elena had any look.

My question was soon answered when she came storming out of Elijahs room pouting. I chuckled at her childlike nature. "Elijah said no. He was about to say yes but he's evil! He flashed out before he gave in. Pft." I tried to stifle my laughter. "No worries Elena. Klaus agreed to it" "Omg yay! You're like the best Care" "I know" I said giggling she just rolled her eyes smiling.

**Elijah POV**

I had to get out of my room before I gave in. I shook my head before flashing out. I did not trust my voice at that moment.

I sighed before pouring myself a glass of scotch and downing it. Normally I abhor the drink but right now it was the only thing taking my mind off her. I placed my glass down before running both my hands over my face.

After some time had passed I felt a presence behind me. "Elijah." "Klaus" He walked in front of me and smirked. "Get your best suit on brother. Were going out" I looked at him confused. "Caroline and Elena want to go out and who better to show them the night life than us?" "We're still at war with Marcel _Nik."_ I put emphasis on the name.

He growled at me for calling him that. I chuckled dryly. "Well I think we should take them to Marcels little get together." "What?!" I said standing up a little fast startling him. "If Marcel knows they're with us then they become our weaknesses Klaus." "If Marcel touches Caroline he can say goodbye to his head." Klaus spat.

I sighed knowing I would not win against Klaus and two very stubborn girls. Even when Kol arrived he was against me. "Why wont you just agree with me Kol?" "Because I get to dance with pretty girls. Like Elena!" He said smirking at me. I looked at him darkly which only made him chuckle.

"So Klaus, do you think Caroline will look pretty? I mean it's always fun to watch you drool over her then fail at getting her over and over." Klaus growled at Kol. "But don't give up. It's hilarious" Klaus tackled Kol to the ground and they began fighting while throwing insults at each other. I decided to retreat back to my room. If we were taking the lovely, _stubborn _girls out then I had to dress right.

**Elena POV**

I advanced down the stairs with Caroline smiling. We were wearing the dresses we had bought earlier that day. Once we stepped off the last step we looked towards the 3 originals with their mouths open wide. I walked over to Elijah and closed his mouth smirking. "You'll catch flies Elijah." He quickly shook his head and looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

I linked arms with Elijah and Kol linked arms with me which surprised me. Two originals on either arm? This seemed way too familiar. It's like the time both Salvatores had each arm at the Mikaelson ball. I shuddered at the thought.

Caroline linked arms with Klaus but she was dragging him not walking with him. I chuckled as they led us out.

I looked around in amazement at the lights. They shined bright like fireworks that didn't move. There were people everywhere just laughing and having a lot of fun. We stopped outside a building with quite loud music blasting out of it. The originals led us inside.

The dance floor was lit up with different colours. There was red, blue, purple and gold. There were many different people dancing and it all looked really extravagant. I unlinked arms with both originals feeling a little uncomfortable. I didn't want to be reminded of the Salvatore brothers anymore. I had moved on with my life.

"This place looks amazing" "Marcel always outdoes himself." "That I do Elijah." We all turned to face a boy who didn't look that old. His skin was dark and he was wearing some jeans with a white shirt. "I'm Marcel." "Elena" I said extending my hand for him to shake. Instead he grabbed it and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Elena." Was he related to the originals or something? They tend to do that too. "You too Marcel"

He smiled before disappearing up to the balcony on the floor above us. "That was weird" Caroline nodded in agreement. We decided to go get drinks for everyone. I walked over to the man at the bar. "3 bloody marys and 2 vodka shots" He poured them all and me and Caroline both grabbed the vodka shots. We downed them before returning and giving the 3 brothers their drinks.

**Klaus POV**

I decided now would be the time to try with Caroline. "Hey love wanna dance?" I said trying my best to smile and not smirk. It was quite difficult.

I extended my hand hoping she would take it and not reject me. She took it and I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that bubbled inside me. I slid one hand to her waist while the other grasped her hand. We danced. It was one of the best moments of my life. Which is saying a lot since I have lived 1000 years.

I let go of her and bowed then suddenly the lights went out. When they came back on Caroline was gone. As was Elena.


	5. Freedom

**Elijah POV**

I paced back at the mansion. Klaus was currently talking to Marcel about the girls sudden disappearance. I heard the door downstairs open and close. I expected it to be Klaus but I was proved wrong.

"Elijah." "Katrina?" I said questioningly. I hadn't seen her since our little argument over her keeping secrets. "What do I owe this pleasure?" "Thought you may be missing a doppleganger" I looked at her darkly. "She's safe for now Elijah but I need something from you if you want her back."

We both sat across from each other and I gestured for her to talk. "I want you to talk to Klaus. I want to stop running Elijah. I want freedom to get on with my life." I rolled my eyes. "Once that is done you will get your precious doppleganger back. I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking at her and sighing.

"I will talk to Klaus and you will let Elena go. Deal?" She nodded. "It's a deal." She scribbled something down and gave it to me. "Call me when it's done." I nodded and she was gone. Wonderful.

**Elena POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to a very dark room. Where was I? This wasn't the club. "Hello Elena." Oh great. I turned my head towards the source of the voice and saw Katherine leaning on the wall. "Katherine. What do I owe this kidnapping?" "I'm just bargaining for my life." "Ah of course you are. Anything to survive right" "No. I want to settle down instead of running for my life Elena."

I looked at her curiously. "I deserve happiness too. I actually found it with someone but how can I be happy if I have to keep running?" I shrugged not really wanting to talk to her. I heard a door close and someone enter the room. "Elena?" my eyes widened as I turned to the other person in the room. "Damon?" This was really unexpected.

**Klaus POV**

I paced waiting for Marcel to show up. He was taking his time. He must be trying to avoid me since he had the girl I care about. I feel like snapping his neck. No one touches Caroline without her say so. I will hurt anyone who does. I felt a presence next to me and turned to find Marcel stood there with his usual smile. "Klaus." "Where is _she?_" I said putting emphasis on she.

"Your precious little blonde girl? You sure do have a thing for blondes don't you? First Cami now her." I growled at him. "It was her before Cami. I do not care for your little barmaid Marcel." "I have always been suspicious of you Klaus. Leave New Orleans and you can have her back."

I was outraged. "Telling me what to do now? My family built this town. You can't keep it forever Marcel. You will _not _keep it forever." I said gritting my teeth. "Then you won't get your blonde back." I flashed over to him biting him. I dropped him and smirked. "Well now you have a wolf bite." He looked at me in utter shock.

Now who has the upper hand? "Considering I have the only thing to heal you, I suggest that you give me Caroline." He glared at me before getting to his feet. "Fine Klaus."

**Katherine POV**

"I told you not to come down here Damon." "Yeah well in case you didn't know, I don't listen." I sighed and crossed my arms. Stubborn. "Why are you here Elena?" "Ask Katherine." He looked at me expectantly. I just sighed "Okay i'm using her to bargain my freedom." "What the hell Katherine?" he glared at me.

"I want to stop running Damon and if this is what it takes then this is what I will do." He shook his head and retreated back up the stairs. I sighed frustrated before following him up. "Damon!" "Don't talk to me Katherine." "I just want to be free." "It's all about surviving with you isn't it?" "No! Don't you start this. I will not hear the speech I had to hear when Elijah left."

I felt the stone cold wall against my back. He pinned me against the wall. "I am not Elijah Katherine. I am not going to leave." I looked straight at him. "I want to stop running Damon. I can't drag you in to this whole ordeal with Klaus." He sighed before grabbing his abandoned bottle of vodka and downing it. "Okay Katherine. I trust you. Do not break my trust." He looked at me warningly and I just rolled my eyes. "I wont Damon. You know that."

**Klaus POV**

I entered the mansion with Caroline. I had to explain to Elijah why I didn't have Elena. Wonderful. I walked in to the living room and saw Elijah drinking scotch. Normally he despises it so why was he drinking it. "Katherine stopped by." His voice was cold.

"What did she want?" "Her freedom." "Tell her it's been denied." "No Klaus. She has Elena." "I am not giving her the freedom she desires." I was pinned against the wall in seconds by Elijah. He looked at me with unusually dark eyes. "Let her have her freedom Klaus. I am not losing Elena because you're being selfish."

I looked towards Caroline. She looked quite shocked. I sighed then looked back to Elijah. "Fine. Katherine may have her freedom." He dropped me and left the room. "Thank you Klaus." I looked at Caroline. "For what love?" "Not sacrificing my best friend for your own needs." "It's all for you love." I said before flashing to my study.

**Katherine POV**

I heard my phone start ringing. I sighed and got up from where I was sat grabbing it and answering. "Hello?" "Katrina." "Elijah. I'm glad you called." "You're free to go now let Elena go." I sighed in relief. "She'll be back to you in no time." I hung up and looked at Damon asleep on the sofa. I kissed his head before walking in the basement.

I noticed the rope on the floor and a vacant chair. Where did that bitch disappear to? There was no damage which meant.. She was still in the house. I heard a door slam and a lock click in place. I turned to see the basement door closed and cussed to myself. She had trapped me. Well played Elena. I shook my head and sat on the chair waiting for Damon to wake up. It shouldn't take too long.

**Elena POV**

I actually locked Katherine in the basement. I could have rejoiced but I remembered that Damon would let her out. I walked over to his sleeping form and felt a little sorry for him. She had him wrapped around her finger like she had Elijah. I felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of her and Elijah but I pushed it away quickly.

I sighed and left the house. I had no idea where I was but I would find my way back eventually. I really hope Damon opens his eyes some day and gets out her grasp. It's like she hypnotizes men to do her bidding. It annoyed me but I couldn't really do anything. I just kept running from the little house in the middle of no where.


	6. Negotiating

**Elena POV**

Where the hell did Katherine take me? I was somewhere in some woods and covered in dirt. Long story short, I tripped and landed in dirt. I thought Katherine was killed by Silas, so how is she here? I had so many questions but for now I had to let them go and focus on finding my way back to Elijah and Caroline of course.

My throat felt dry. I have no idea how long I have been gone but it's certainly taking it's toll on me. I wanted to just lay down but I couldn't just give up. I heard a twig snap and looked around a little panicked. I sensed someone standing behind me and turn to them quickly. My eyes widened at who I saw.

**Elijah POV**

I paced in Klaus study. He was calmly reading a book from the 1800s. Of course he was calm. Caroline was safe and in her room but Elena was out god knows where. My phone began to ring so I answered quickly. "Elena?" "Close." "Katrina." "It's Katherine now Elijah" "It'll always be Katrina to me." "Okay well I thought I should tell you that Elena has disappeared."

My eyes widened. "What?!" "She escaped. Damon just let me out the basement which she trapped me in." "Why didn't you just break it down Katrina?" "You don't know?" I raised my eyebrow. "Looks like i'm not the only one who keeps secrets." She chuckled and I growled in to the phone.

"Your precious Elena forced the cure down my throat. She shoved the vile in my mouth and pushed on it so it would close. I'm human." I was shocked and I saw Klaus shocked too. Of course he was listening. "I started ageing quickly so once Silas took the cure from my blood stream he gave me some thing that would help me live until I can become undead again."

Why would Elena not tell me this? Did it slip her mind? It had been a year after all. I hung up the phone and turned to Klaus who was smirking. "Elena escaped huh? Tell Katrina the deal is off."

**Katherine POV**

_To Katherine_

_From Elijah_

_Since Elena escaped the deal is off._

I could have screamed but I think throwing my phone was proof of my annoyance. Damon hugged my waist looking at me. "What's wrong?" "Klaus and Elijah went back on the deal!" "Why? They said if you gave Elena back you'd be free didn't they?" I nodded. "Since she escaped they went back on it."

"I guess we need Elena back" I looked at him surprised. "You'd get her back?" "Yes I want you to have your freedom too." I felt my heart warm. I kissed his cheek before getting up and walking in to the kitchen wearing his shirt.

He walked out the bedroom a little later fully dressed. "I'm going to go find her. You wait here" I nodded at him. "See ya soon Katherine" He winked at me with that usual smirk in place. He was then gone leaving me alone.

**Elena POV**

"Rebekah?" The blonde looked at me unimpressed. "You're the last person I expected to see." I rolled my eyes at her. "Well I just escaped from the clutches of Katherine so." She laughed "And you're still here?" "Yeah. I have no idea where I am!" "You're about 3 miles away from New Orleans."

I heard another twig snap and turned to see Stefan walking over. Great i've now seen both Salvatores. "Elena?" "Hey Stefan." "Were looking for Damon. He disappeared." "Look no further" All our heads turned to the source of the voice. Damon.

I'm stuck in the middle of an original and the two brothers I once had feelings for. Could this day get any worse? I sighed. "Can I go back to New Orleans?" "Nope. Katherine is no longer free from Klaus because you escaped." "I hate to break it to you Damon but I don't care."

"Well I do Elena." I turned to Stefan who looked quite confused. "I take it you don't know?" "No he doesn't. He doesn't need to either." "Know what?" "Damon is dating Katherine." Stefan looked genuinely surprised by this. "I know what she has done but I don't care." I rolled my eyes. "She has you wrapped around her finger Damon." "No Elena. I love her. I thought at least you would understand."

I swallowed thickly. I felt quite guilty because I do understand. Maybe he does love her and i'm just being selfish. I sighed before looking at him. "Do you trust her?" "With my life Elena." "Okay then I trust your judgement. Give me a phone and I will make sure she is free." Damon smiled which surprised me. He usually smirked. He pulled out a phone and handed it to me.

I dialled Elijahs number and waited. "Hello?" "Elijah" "Elena? Where are you?" "Safe for now. Klaus needs to let Katherine be free." "Why? I thought you disliked her." "I do but Damon loves her and I want him to be happy." "I don't think I can do that Elena" "Alright well I have an original sister here and i'm sure she would love to get her hands on my heart."

"Are you blackmailing me Elena?" "Nope just.. Negotiating." He sighed. "Alright alright. You come back and she is free." "Thank you." I hung up the phone and gave it back to Damon. "Do not make me regret this Damon." "You won't I promise." "So Rebekah. Stefan. You coming back to the mansion?" "No" "Yes" I chuckled. "Were going back Rebekah" She just pouted and walked. I can't express how much I love these people.


	7. Returning

**Caroline POV**

I stood in Klaus study trying to paint. He was sat at his desk watching me. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to concentrate on my painting then put the stuff down and smiled. "Yay! I finished!" He got up and walked over looking at the painting. "What do you think?" "Well it's uh.. It's... What is it love?" I looked at him offended but smiling.

I looked at the painting "It's obviously a..." I tilted my head at it. "I have no idea" He laughed and I smiled before turning to him. "Alright I can't paint" "Clearly love but no worries" I playfully slapped him and he grabbed the paintbrush before dabbing my nose.

I grabbed the bottle of red paint and squirted it at him laughing. "You'll pay for that love" He said smirking and picking up the blue. I tried to run but he squirted it getting it all over me. "Noooo! I like this shirt!" "I know love" I squirted more paint at him and we had an amazing paint fight.

I dropped the paint bottle and looked at him smirking. Suddenly my back was against the wall and he was kissing me. My eyes widened with shock as I processed what was happening. When I realized what it was, he pulled away. I whimpered. "Sorry love did you like that?" I nodded before pulling him closer and bringing our lips together again.

He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He flashed us over to the desk before sitting me down and staring in to my eyes. I moved forward capturing his lips and putting as much passion in to it as I could. I felt him return the kiss with just as much passion. My hands roamed over his chest which was way too covered for my liking. I ripped his shirt off and threw it on the floor somewhere. He smirked at me before doing the same with my shirt. He undid my bra in one simple movement and started kneading my breast. I heard a moan and realized that it was from me. He took my nipple in to his mouth. I slipped my hand through his hair and tugged on it. I lost all my self-control. He undid my jeans and slid them down my legs before pulling away from my breast causing me to whimper at the loss.

I almost cried out when I felt his hand slip in to my panties and across my opening. I bit down on my finger as his fingers slipped inside me. His finger starting moving in all different directions. I couldn't help but moan quite loud. I felt my stomach clench at the feeling and suddenly his fingers retreated and I groaned at the lost contact. "In all due time love" He whispered huskily causing me to shiver. "You're still wearing jeans. I don't like that Klaus." I growled at him. He smirked and slowly took them off. "Don't you go slow. You worked me up now finish it." "As you wish" He took his boxers off and my mouth opened at the sight.

"I see you already have your mouth open for me love." "Noo I need it." "Need what love?" "You to shut up and fuck me" I growled. He put on of his arms around my waist before slipping his dick inside me. I gasped at how big it felt. I looked at him with dark eyes. "Move." I commanded and he did as I asked. I hid my face in his neck trying to muffle my moans. I felt my stomach clench again. I couldn't help but lift my head from his neck and scream as I reached the edge. He smirked and moved faster causing me to scream more. My screams may have pushed him over the edge as I felt him filling me up.

**Elijah POV**

I was sat in the study trying to block out the sounds of Caroline. Kol was covering his ears trying not to listen to it. "Make it stop!" I could hear him screaming with a disgusted face. It wasn't very pleasant listening to the screams of Elenas friend being... Taken by my brother.

I heard the door close and Rebekah walked inside with Stefan and Elena. I looked at Elena and got up. They all exchanged glances before their eyes widened. "Stefan can we please go travel more?" "I really want too right now but no" "I'll go Rebekah." "No thanks. I'd rather not find another dagger in my back"

I walked over to Elena and checked over her to make sure she was alright. She turned to me and smiled. "Elijah" "Elena. You're safe" "Yeah your sister found me" "Well once Klaus is finished with well you know" she nodded "I will talk to him about Katherine." She looked at me surprised.

"You called her Katherine" "Yeah well there is no use in hoping for Katrina to resurface." She nodded and I saw something flash in her eyes but it was gone within seconds. The sounds of Caroline died out and they all sighed happily. "It's about damn time." Kol said walking out to the group. "So what's going on? Why are we all grouped up?"

Klaus descended down the stairs and looked at us. His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Did you..?" We all nodded gravely. "I hate vampire hearing sometimes" Elena muttered. "Yeah me too." Klaus replied. "Klaus you're letting Katherine go free." I said looking at him. "Why?" "Because I said so." Klaus looked to Elena.

"Why should I listen to you Elena?" "You shouldn't Klaus but what is the point in chasing her anymore?" He looked as if he was in thought then he nodded. "You're quite right." Suddenly the door opened and Katherine walked in. "Speak of the devil." Elena mumbled. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything but I need something." Katherine is still in our lives it seems. _Wonderful._

* * *

**Honestly the smut isn't that great. Writing sex makes me uncomfortable but I might as well get used to it right? Well enjoy because writing it certainly made me cringe :s**


	8. Finally

**Elijah POV**

"What do you want now Katherine?" I said looking at her. "Oh you didn't call me Katrina. That's a first." I rolled my eyes and Elena stepped forward. "You better speak now or get out." She growled. "Feisty. I need Original blood." "Yeah because we'll give you that Darling." Kol growled. "I only want to be a vampire again. It's horrible walking or driving everywhere." Elena rolled her eyes. "Live with it Katherine." "No Elena. I'm a human because of you and now I want to be a vampire again." "So you can live forever ruining my life? Hell no." "I'll leave. I'll go live in mystic falls with Damon."

Stefan growled at her. "I want my brother back." "Well that's his choice isn't it Stefan?" "He is avoiding me." "No surprise. You left him to travel with an original." Stefan frowned and stepped back again. I sighed before speaking up. "You can have my blood if you leave and never bother us again." She looked at me surprised before nodding. "I'll go back to Mystic Falls and never return." "You also can't harm anyone there." Katherine looked at Elena. "Fine I wont harm anyone. Now please. This spell wont last forever and once it wears off i'm dead."

I sighed in annoyance before biting my wrist and stepping forward. "You're sure it will work?" "Yes Elijah." She grabbed my wrist and drank from it. I pulled my wrist away and Klaus stepped forward. "Allow me the honour of killing you." He smirked and flashed behind her snapping her neck. Elena flinched. She still abhorred seeing someone get their neck snapped. I understood why.

**Elena POV**

Klaus snapped Katherines neck and I wouldn't help but flinch. I hated seeing someone get their neck snapped. Damon stepped towards the door. "Can I have Katherine?" Elijah nodded and picked Katherine up handing her to Damon. "Thanks original." He flashed us his infamous smirk and was about to flash off but Stefan stopped him.

"Damon wait" Damon looked at Stefan. "Are you avoiding me because I left with Rebekah?" "Why would I care?" "You tell me." Damon shrugged at Stefan. "I'm sorry. Stop avoiding me. I want us to start acting like brothers again." "I'll be in Mystic Falls." "I'll visit soon." Damon nodded and was gone. I smiled at the little Salvatore brotherly love. I noticed Elijah was gone. I walked upstairs and to his room listening for any signs of him. I heard footsteps inside so I opened the door and walked in.

His head snapped over to me as he flopped down on his bed. "Elena. What a surprise" "Oh please you heard me coming" He smirked and shrugged. "The Salvatores had a nice moment did they not?" I walked over and nodded. "Yeah it's nice to see brothers actually act like family" He frowned. "Yeah." "Sorry I didn't mean.." "No it's quite alright Elena." I sat on the edge of his bed with his eyes still on me.

"Do you know why I came to New Orleans Elijah?" "I have some ideas but why don't you tell me?" "Well I came here to talk to you" "What about my lovely Elena?" "Well I may or may not loveyou" "What was that?" "I may or may not loveyou" "A little slower" I sighed annoyed. "I love you Elijah!" I then covered my mouth. He just smirked. "I heard the first time I just wanted to hear it again" "You asshole!"

He shrugged before grabbing my waist and pulling me close. "Not as much as Klaus." "Nowhere near Klaus level of Assholeness." "Is that even a word?" "Yes. It's my word." He chuckled before pulling me down and kissing me with passion. My eyes automatically closed at the contact and I kissed back with just as much passion. Suddenly the door burst open making us reluctantly pull apart. I looked towards the person stood in the doorway. "What do you want Klaus?" I growled.

"Seems I interrupted something. No matter. Were going after Marcel." "Now?" Elijah questioned him and I just sat confused. "Yes. I want New Orleans back." "What are you planning brother?" "I am planning to use the witches to over power Davina." "Can someone explain this to me?" I asked. Elijah looked at me and nodded. "Davina is a witch that Marcel uses to kill other witches." "He has a witch to kill witches? Makes sense." He chuckled. "Wait so is this Davina powerful?" "Yes love she is." Elijah growled at Klaus. I just chuckled at his jealousy.

"I'm going to get every witch to do a spell which will drive Davina insane and when Marcel sends his vampires out we shall kill them all." "Oh can me and Care help?" "It's too Dangerous Elena." "I don't care Elijah I want to help." "The more the merrier." Klaus said which earned another growl from Elijah. "All right you can help" "YAY!" Caroline said bursting in and scaring me in the process.

**Klaus POV**

The plan was simple. All the witches would come together to cast a spell over powering Davina. I, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah will be waiting along with Elena, Caroline, Stefan and the other vampires I had compelled. We will kill every single vampire that shows up. Then we _kill Marcel._

* * *

**Finally going to kill Marcel. Does this mean it's close to the end? o; Hell no.**


	9. Fight for New Orleans

**Elijah POV**

Klaus had us all sat around him listening to his plan. I felt a little agitated at him for letting Elena be dragged into this. I just found out how she felt about me and now there is a possibility of losing her? I wasn't going to let that happen. The sudden knock at the door shut Klaus up. Elena got up and opened the door causing Kol to growl. He had a weird obsession with getting the door. We heard her squeal then enter the room with the Bennett witch and Jeremy.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed getting up and hugging the witch. Elena hugged Jeremy and looked as though she was squeezing the life out of him. "I missed you Elena so can you please not kill me before we catch up?" She let go mumbling a quick sorry. "Were in the middle of something over here." Klaus said with a growl. I glared at him. "Leave them be brother." I noticed Elena send a smile my way.

**Elena POV**

I couldn't believe that Bonnie and Jeremy were here. I was quite happy. "We ran into Damon in Mystic Falls he told us you were in New Orleans so here we are." Jeremy explained to us. "I missed you both so much" Klaus coughed gaining everyones attention. "Were at war. Can we please continue with the plan." I nodded and everyone paid attention to him again.

"Alright it's simple. The witches use their magic to draw out the vampires. Once that happens Elijah will distract them along with Rebekah, Caroline, Elena and the compelled vampires help. While we distract Stefan, Kol and I will make our way to Marcel. I will stake him and claim New Orleans back." "Can't we help?" Jeremy asked gesturing to him and Bonnie. "Ah right witch and little Gilbert." Kol grinned at Jeremy. "Hello mate." "Don't talk to me." "Are you upset cause I said we weren't friends?" "I don't need you as a friend." "Shut up Kol. Bennett witch, you can use your magic to help. It's strong. Little Gilbert can kill vampires with Elijah. He is a hunter after all. Does everyone know a plan?" Everyone nodded and Klaus grinned. "Great."

**Elijah POV**

Everyone soon departed. I led Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Jeremy and all the compelled vampires to the French quarter. We met up with the witches who were quite reluctant to put their lives at risk. Bonnie joined them which made Elena, Caroline and Jeremy grow quite worried. When we started the fight we had no idea that Marcel would be quite prepared. The witches started the spell and not soon after vampires and wolves flocked to where we were all waiting. I cussed under my breathe as I threw a wolf across the area. We were in quite a bit of danger. Well Elena and Caroline were.

Quite a lot of hearts were scattered along the street along with the bodies of those that had fallen. We had suffered 2 casualties so far. I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned to see Hayley advancing. "Hello Elijah." "Hayley? What are you doing here if I may ask." "This attempt at taking New Orleans from Marcel is stupid. He has the wolves on his side." "Yeah and we have quite a few originals. Can't be killed by wolves." "No but i'm sure yours and Klaus little lovers can." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Back down." "They can handle themselves." "We'll see." She transformed and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a loud scream that struck my body like lightning. I turned to see Hayley standing over Elena and blood dripping from her mouth. Elena was gripping her neck quite tight. I don't know what happened exactly but the next thing I knew, I was holding a heart and Hayley laid on the floor dead.

**Klaus POV**

I watched wolves and vampires die. How was Marcel so prepared for this? He had ran the wolves out and now they were working with him? I didn't let this hinge my plan. I advanced with Kol and Stefan following behind. Once we reached Marcel we saw a little surprise. Marcel had Caroline next to him in a headlock. "Welcome Klaus. I believe she is important to you." "How did you get her." "Had Thierry take her just as your little fight started." Thierry smirked from beside him.

Kol smirked before flashing over to Thierry and gripping his heart and ripping it out. "Oops." Marcels eyes narrowed at Kol before he gripped Carolines heart tight. She gasped. "Klaus.." "Calm down love we'll not let him kill you." Stefan advanced forward but was thrown back and Davina entered the room. "Davina." "You think all these witches could over power me? I'm powerful!" Kol flashed behind Davina but was pushed back as she turned to him. "This attempt is futile!" "No one over powers me! I'm Kol Mikaelson!" He flashed forward and gripped her heart. Just as he gripped her heart she pushed him away causing him to topple into the wall. He smirked and held up the heart in his hand and Davina fell to the floor. Impressive.

"Davina!" Marcel exclaimed gripping tighter on Carolines heart. "Well you get to watch her die now." He ripped her heart out and I felt something inside me break as her form turned grey and fell to the ground. "NO!" I flashed forward pulling Marcels heart out. New Orleans was mine but right now I didn't care. Caroline was dead.

I felt nothing. I was, for the first time in decades, torn. I picked up her body not accepting that she was dead. I would get her back. Even if it killed me.

* * *

**I feel awful for killing Caroline. But I know she won't remain dead. Like Klaus said he will get her back! So sorry for that moment. I needed Drama :(**


	10. For Caroline

**Elijah POV**

I quickly helped Elena up. "Just hang on till we can get Klaus" She nodded and sighed. "I didn't mean to get bitten ugh" "Hey it's not your fault Elena." She looked up at me and nodded. I looked around and the battle was over. All the vampires were dead along with the wolves. We lost some of the compelled vampires while others were suffering wolf bites like Elena. Klaus would have to heal them.

Everyone that was still alive grouped further down the street away from the dead vampires. All we had to do was wait for Klaus to show up to signal that it was truly over. When Klaus did appear though, he was carrying something or someone to be exact. _Caroline._

**Elena POV**

I noticed Klaus walking over with a deathly look on his face. I looked at the person he was carrying and almost fainted. It was Caroline a ashen colour. "Caroline!" I shouted trying to run over but being held back by Elijah. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes. Bonnie was wrapped in Jeremy's arms showing that she was also in tears. "Let go of me Elijah!" "Shh Elena" I felt his arms wrap around me and I cried into his chest.

Klaus placed Caroline down on the ground and Elijah finally let go of me. I flashed over to her kneeling down beside her with tears still flowing. "No no no no she can't be... She can't be dead." Klaus looked at me he noticed the bite on my neck so quickly bit his arm for me to drink some of his blood and I did. I thanked him then looked at him. I could tell he was trying not to cry. I actually saw humanity in him for the first time. Bonnie walked over and collapsed to her knees beside me. "She can't be dead." I hugged Bonnie tightly and just cried for Caroline. For my best friend. "I told her I wouldn't let him kill her." Klaus said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"If she was here Klaus she would forgive you for it." I said awkwardly hugging him. When we pulled away he shook his head. "I'm not letting her go. I'm not letting her die. I will bring her back." I looked at him and wipes my eyes. "Klaus.." "No Elena. I will get her back." He picked up her lifeless body and was gone.

The next day Klaus was still gone. I was wearing one of Elijahs dress shirts as I couldn't find it in me to get dressed. There was really no point. I wasn't doing anything so the only people that would see me are those in the mansion. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Rebekah. "She was an annoying blonde but i'm sorry you have to go through this. I truly am." I nodded and smiled a little. Rebekah was being nice and I probably will never see this again. Bonnie walked downstairs wearing a shirt I recognized as Jeremy's. She was also wearing some blue shorts.

**Klaus POV**

I laid Caroline down on the witches table. "You have to bring her back from the other side." "If I refuse?" "Then I will kill your lovely wife." The witch looked at me and sighed. "Fine Klaus. You saved my wife awhile ago so I will return the favour." "Good." The witch grabbed his grimoire and searched for the spell he was looking for. "Stand back." I growled and reluctantly stood back away from Caroline. The witch began to chant and a strong wind began to blow. "What are you doing?!" The witch continued to chant and suddenly everything went black.

**Elijah POV**

I walked in the front room and saw Elena cuddled up on the sofa reading a book. I walked over to her and picked her up. "Hello there" she said with a giggle. "I believe that's my line." "Not anymore." I sat down with her against my chest still reading. "What are you reading?" "Romeo and Juliet" "Quite a classic if I do say so myself. Shakespeare was a real poet." "You met Shakespeare?! No way." "Yes way. He was a nice person" "He was a great writer too" "That he was" I pulled a blanket over us as she continue to read. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She was truly something different.

**Caroline POV**

It was horrible having to watch my friends cry. I knelt down besides Klaus. "I told her I wouldn't let him kill her." I smiled sadly as a tear slipped down his cheek. "If she was here Klaus she would forgive you for it." I smiled at Elena because she was right. It warmed my heart when I saw Elena hug him. It was an awkward hug but she was trying to comfort him even after everything he had done to her. He couldn't stop it and I accept death even if my life has been short. I enjoyed every minute of it and there was no regrets. I loved life even for the short amount I had. I am grateful to them all for making my life enjoyable. Even Kol, surprisingly.

Klaus mentioned something about getting me back which made me frown. I didn't want him to get his hopes up about bringing me back. I didn't want him to be crushed.

The next day Elena and Bonnie were both in their boyfriends shirts. It made me smile but I also felt a little upset because I couldn't be there wearing Klaus shirt. I couldn't join them in anything anymore. Instead I was alone being forced to watch them grieve and miss them so much. I just wanted to hold them and tell them i'm okay. I wanted to stay with them but suddenly everything turned into a blur and all I could see was darkness.

* * *

**I'm sad now. I can tell this story is coming close to an end :( Oh well enjoy! New chapter soooon ;)**


	11. Kol Has Emotions?

**Miss me? Joking. I know haven't updated in a few days but that's because my laptop broke. It has blue screen. Now i'm using my crappy old computer from ageees ago. Well consider this an apology!**

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I awoke to the witch looking down at me. "Klaus? Say something if you're still alive." I rolled me eyes at him. "You need a mint. Your breath is foul." "Go back to being unconscious please." "Not bloody likely." I spat standing up. The witch just rolled his eyes. What was his name? I don't remember so it's obviously not important.

I looked towards the still body that currently occupied the table. I noticed the colour returning to her face and I couldn't stop the smile that played on my lips. I stalked closer to her examining her more closely when her eyes shot open with a gasp as she looked at me. "Klaus..?"

**Elijah POV**

I descended down the stairs after placing a sleeping Elena in my, our, bed. I noticed a dull light coming from the front room. I entered to see Kol staring at the burning ember with quite dull eyes. He had a half empty bottle of scotch in his right hand which he brough to his lips and drank. He then placed the bottle on the table beside him and relaxed into the chair.

I moved towards him aware that something was bothering him. "What's troubling you brother?" "I may seem merciless to everyone but I have actually been in love before." I sat on a chair facing him a little confused with his confession. "You want to tell me about her?" Kol looked a little disgraced by the idea but sighed and nodded. "Her name was Korella or Korey since it's more suited to this time. We met during the 1800s when I was nothing but a hollow monster. She didn't see that side of me though. She ignored the monster. She wasn't afraid or well she didn't show it."

Kol never really told us anything about his past so it confused me that he was telling me all this. "We spent a few years together and she asked me to change her. I told her no. I wanted her to grow and have kids even though she looked down on the idea. Yeah I cared which is weird for THE Kol Mikaelson." He downed more scotch before continuing. "I gave in eventually. She had turned 19 and as her birthday present she requested that I changed her so I did. I was actually feeling my humanity again Elijah then Klaus daggered me." His eyes grew dark. "Of course when you undaggered me I had no idea where she was or who she was. I had witches try to find her but nothing until eventually I actually got some intel on her. Korey Gillat. I was going to find her after dealing with Jeremy but I died."

I watched as his eyes grew darker and his body flexed with rage. He downed the rest of the scotch and threw the empty bottle in the fire causing it to smash and the fire to roar. "One of the _perks_" He emphasized perks with sarcasm. "of being an original is that when you die your bloodline dies." My eyes widened with realization "She's dead." He growled at me "Yes Elijah. She is dead. My stupidity only just realized it too." He fell back into the chair as I stood up. "You deserve love Kol. Everyone does." I honestly believed it. I had taken many lives and loved 2 times yet love opened my eyes. Actually Elena opened my eyes. What I feel for her is more than whatever I felt for Tatia and Katherine. I left the room deciding that my brother needed sometime alone.

**Damon POV**

I was walking around Mystic Falls looking for a midnight snack. Katherine tried to warn me against it because of the promise to Elena. I stopped her by reminding her that while she had promised I did not. That doppelganger was not the boss of me anymore. I don't know what caused me to move on but i'm glad I did. I'm genuinely happy with Katherine even if she can be a bitch. _My bitch._

I felt eyes on me and turned to see an unfamiliar girl with crystal blue eyes walking towards me. "Can I help you?" She smirked. "Yes actually i'm looking for Kol Mikaelson." "Ah him. He's in New Orleans unfortunately." "So it's true? He isn't dead?" "He was but he was brought back. Why?" "No reason." I gave her my infamous smirk and realization dawned on her. What? "Oh you're Damon Salvatore of course. It was nice to meet you. Say hi to Katherine for me. I have an original to find." How did she know Katherine? "Who are you exactly?" I asked confused. "Oh you don't know? My names Korey." She winked at me and was gone. _Who was she?_

* * *

**I put Kol/OC didn't I? Well here that is. A little someone from his past! He isn't ooc persay. He is just moping. Kol was inlove? Hey it can happen even to a big bad original. hehe ;) More Klaroline and Elejah in the next chapter.**


End file.
